


Tumblr Prompts: Dragon Age Edition

by urdnot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Flash Fiction, Fluff and Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urdnot/pseuds/urdnot
Summary: The title has the gist of it. c:Ch1: F!Surana x Leliana- "Laughing Kiss"





	Tumblr Prompts: Dragon Age Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally answered here
> 
> I had realized hours after posting that I had uploaded the wrong version onto here... but the correct one is now up! I hope you like it, it was written pretty quick. x

Odette wasn’t crazy the life she lived, constantly traveling, hunting for their food, a hole in their ground as a bathroom, and bathing in random lakes and rivers when they can. It certainly wasn’t what she had expected when recruited into the Wardens. Considering she knew little to nothing about them when Duncan stole her away from the Circle. Regardless they had their good days. Like tonight: Alistair and Zevran scouted ahead and had managed to find a camp surrounded by a tall rock wall with a small waterfall in the deepest part end.   
“I found it, I go first!” Alistair declared once the rest of the party made their way into the campsite.  
“Oooh, this was a good find, Alistair,” Leliana winked at Odette, dropped her own bag and grabbed her hand to pull her towards a path that lead to waterfall.  
“Heeeey, that’s no fair. I called dibs!” Alistair whined when he caught sight of the couple escaping.  
They were breathless and laughing by the time they reached the water’s shore,“the man thinks he finds one good spot and he’s king of the camp,” Leliana giggled.  
“Makes you think of how this Landsmeet is going to go,” Odette snorted, causing them to burst into laughter again.  
“I heard that!” Alistair’s voice echoed through the path behind them.  
“Alistair we’re not dressed. Don’t you dare come any further,” Leliana warned and quickly stripped her armor off and ran to the deeper end of the lake. Odette followed suit, her face began to hurt from laughing so much.  
“No you’re not, you wouldn’t of had ti- Barksy, stop it!”  
The couple was cackling now,“Good, boy, Ser Barksy. You protect us from that mean Alistair,” Leliana teased, not that Barksy would ever hurt his best friend.  
“You keep saying that and he’s going to believe you!”  
“You’re the one taunting a mabari, Theirin,” Odette reasoned halfheartedly as she pulled Leliana close.  
“Alright, alright, i’ll wait,” he pouted, calming the mabari down.  
“Poor Alistair,” Leliana grinned, she placed her hand at the back of Odette's neck and kissed her deeply.  
“Oh you know he loves us,”the elf smiled, tucking her love’s hair behind her ear, kissing her once more.


End file.
